Final Fantasy: Universe
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: A few years after the events of Final Fantasy VII, Aeris has become a servant to a king tyrant, with evil intentions. Strange dreams haunt her, as she encounters a young man named Mike, that is in her dreams. This is, the first chapter of the Final Fanta


Final Fantasy: Universe Chapter 1: Aeris, Mike, and Love?  
  
  
  
In a dark abyss, a young woman appears, brown large bangs in the front, and long brown hair in the back, a pink dress with two straps on the shoulders, and a small metal plate on her hips attached to a small metal chain. Looking around curiously, the woman looks down at her feet, in a depressed state. A loud "ding" is heard, as she darts her head up, at a white portal opening. Out of the portal a young man appears, black hair down to his ears, tan skin, and brown eyes. His brown cloak waves in some kind of wind, and his black pants flapping in coherence with his cloak. A small smirk comes upon his face, as he puts his hand out. Fingers out in an offering state, the eyes of each of the two glare at eachother, the brown and green eyes meeting. The young woman then runs towards the hand, only for the man to start being dragged back by a black portal, tentacles sucking him in, and he not flinching. "No, don't leave now!" The young woman yells as she jolts her hand forward, a centimeter away from grabbing the man's. Falling on her knees, the woman looks up once more as the young man closes his eyes and is totally sucked into the darkness. Getting up, she opens her eyes wide, sensing something behind her. Turning around slowly, a black tentacle reaches for her. Just then, the woman opens her eyes, realizing it was all a dream. Just a very horrible and realistic dream. "I long for Cloud, and now that he's gone, a new dream haunts me." She mutters as she gets up, a white sleeping gown on her. While she's letting out a deep breath of relief, a loud crash is heard beside her room. "Now what do you think you were doing there, boy?" A loud voice exclaims. Curious, she walks over to the wall and presses her ear against it. Listening intently, loud crashes and sounds of punching is heard. One final sound gets through to her, a loud scream of pain. "I wonder what is going on in there? Is the king bringing in a new servant, or is he torturing a new victim?" She thinks to herself as she walks back to her bed, now sitting on it. "Maybe I could try to communicate with the new victim..or--" Her sentence then breaks, as she hears the man punching the wall that separates them. She then heads back to the wall and knocks on it politely. "Who is it?" The person on the other side asks. "I am Aeris, a servant unfortunately, to the king." The woman says on her side. "Why hello! And how may I ask did you become a servant?" The man asks as he stops punching.  
  
After a few hours of exchanging gossip, the two sit down on the floor in each of their rooms. "Now if I just had my sword, I could maybe gamble the chance of breaking us free of this barrier." The man named Mike says as he slams his fist hard on the floor, in anger. "All I wanted to do is find the ultimate Materia so I can defeat the tyrants that roam this world, and maybe others if I could get that far!" Mike exclaims in anguish. "Maybe you could get that far Mike, maybe you could." Aeris mutters to herself as she gets up, dusting herself off with a determined face. Hatching a plan in her head, she smiles lightly and gets in her bed, to sleep, realizing that she had stayed up a little later then planned. The next morning, a guard approaches the door of Aeris's room. "Knock, knock Aeris! Time to get out and do slave work!" The guard yells as he knocks harder. "Could you come in here, I'm feeling a little under the weather." Aeris says as she fake groans. The guard grunts and barges in, looking at her as she lays on the ground, acting like she's sick. Kneeling close to her, he waits for her to do something, anything. With his guard down, Aeris kicks him in the exact part of the neck to kill him. "What do I do now, Mike?" Aeris asks as she takes the now dead guard's sword. While waiting for a reply, she shuts the door so only a crack is open, which is good enough for her to open it if she needs to. After about two minutes, Aeris hears a loud crackle sound in the other room. She then turns to her door, as light shines into her room and Mike approaches her, shutting the door totally behind him. Getting a large expression on her face, Aeris realizes that Mike is the same person in her dreams. "What now, Aeris?" Mike asks her as she gets face to face with him, an inch apart from their noses. Aeris then starts nudging Mike and kissing him, rubbing her hands on his back. Mike too kisses, although he does not get why she's doing this, and only kisses back to try to hide his raw solid emotions. One of Aeris's hands goes through Mike's hair, as she pushes Mike against a wall. "You were in my dreams Mike..I felt compassion for you, in my dreams. I don't know why, it just happened." Aeris says as she stops, taking breaths of air, her face smiling. Mike stares at her, as her body pushes up against his. 


End file.
